During the next year we plan to further extend our investigations into the differences between the parent MDAY-D2 metastatic tumor and its non-metastatic variants, the LMV-3 and L61. Differences with regard to surface characteristics, metabolic variations, and the abilities of these two tumors to generate suppressor responses in challenged hosts will be assessed. Studies aimed at determining whether the generation of metastasis is a dominant genetic trait will also be undertaken, utilizing cell fusion techniques for the production of hybrids of metastatic and non-metastatic cells.